1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spring lock connector in which a spring locks male and female connectors in a properly connected state.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,454 discloses a spring lock type connector assembly. The connector assembly has a male connector with a receptacle, a female connector with a terminal accommodating portion to be fit into the receptacle, and a spring for locking the male and female connectors in a properly connected state. The female connector further includes an outer tube surrounding an outer peripheral side of the terminal accommodating portion. The spring is substantially U-shaped and is fit on the outer peripheral surface of the outer tube. An engaging portion of the spring penetrates through the outer tube and enters the terminal accommodating portion. On the other hand, an engaging projection is formed on the outer peripheral surface of the receptacle of the male connector and is engageable with the engaging portion. The male and female connectors are locked in the properly connected state by the engagement of the engaging portion and the engaging projection.
However, the above-described engaging projection is formed as a projection that projects from the outer peripheral surface of the receptacle. The male connector may be fixed to a body by fitting a hexagon wrench on the outer periphery of the receptacle and tightening a bolt. However, the hexagon wrench and the engaging portion may interfere with each other. An engaging recess may be provided on the outer peripheral surface of the receptacle so as not to project from the outer peripheral surface and the engaging portion engages the engaging recess. However, a part of the receptacle where the engaging recess is formed becomes thinner and strength is reduced.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and aims to provide an engaging recess engageable with a spring while ensuring the strength of a receptacle.